Hawkmoth?
by JordanRameneWrites
Summary: Hawkmoth was defeated. But now... he's lost his memory. Bleh. Get this cheesy stuff out of here. We're talking ANGST, FLUFF, and probably some ROMANCE and possible violence. So, if you don't like blood, don't read. That's really about all you'll see other than mild swearing.


Adrien was faced with a decision. Either he continued in his current career path, or he pursue a career in music. To be honest, he didn't like the prospect of either. For modeling, he'd have to boost his workout routine, have an extremely limiting diet, and not have any free time to visit his friends. He'd be constantly on the road, going to different fashion events. However, if he pursued music, his father would most likely try to boost his career by advertising his son to the world, and Adrien didn't feel like making enemies or being called 'daddy's boy' by any of his potential peers.

"What do you think, Plagg?" the blonde murmured to his kwami.

Said kwami was busy watching cars go by in the street below while eating his signature slice of camembert cheese. "Up to you," he replied absentmindedly after a few minutes.

"What's up with you? You've been out of it lately."

Plagg shrugged. "After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Paris has been quiet. Nothing's happened. It's been a year, Adrien."

Ladybug and Chat Noir had discovered the identity of Hawkmoth - Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father - and managed to defeat him and take the butterfly miraculous back to Master Fu. Gabriel would've gone to life-long prison for endangering Parisian citizens and attempting first degree murder in order to gain supernatural powers to locate his missing wife, but Master Fu gave him a second chance. With another miraculous, Master Fu erased the memory of Hawkmoth from everyone except for himself, Marinette, and Adrien, just in case something similar would ever come about in the future.

Adrien willingly accepted this change of events - no Hawkmoth, no worries- but it was off-kilter. Gabriel was a lot more willing to spend time with Adrien; he went out of his way to rearrange both of their schedules to have dinner together whenever they could. Miraculouses never came up in conversation; any memory involving them had vanished.

"You alright, kid?"

Adrien managed a small smile. "Yeah… I'm fine."

A light rap on the door broke the awkward silence. "Adrien? Your father would like to speak with you."

"I'll be right there, Nathalie."

Plagg settled in his hiding spot as Adrien left the room.

* * *

"Ah, Adrien, my son."

Gabriel stood at the foot of the stairs, opening his arms for an embrace. Both Agreste men's heights were about the same now, so stooping down was no longer an issue for the elder. Adrien accepted his father with open arms, relishing in the relaxed vibe his father now put off.

"I'd like to talk to you about your friend, Marinette."

Marinette had been more involved in Adrien and Gabriel's life ever since the memory wipe. She and Adrien had become closer friends; not necessarily dating, just friends. "What about Marinette, father?"

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Well, Adrien, you like her, do you not?"

"Only as a friend, Pere."

"Of course, of course… Adrien, would you ever consider taking her as a romantic partner?"

Adrien's eyes widened a bit. "I haven't… I don't… I don't know, Pere… it's not something I typically think about."

"Hmm. Pity. She's a wonderful girl, isn't she? She's very talented… do you happen to know how she started out? Was it her mother? Father? Did she learn from a teacher? Or was it online; I heard many younger people are learning things off of YouTube nowadays…"

The conversation at dinner that night was similar to the previous one. Adrien found himself fairly bored. You'd think he'd enjoy his father's company.

"... anyways, I've found someone I'd like to introduce to you. We've been dating for around nine months, she's very sweet and-"

Adrien's attention snapped quickly back to his father's words. "You've… what?!"

"Her name is Wysteria; lovely name, isn't it? She's very into-"

Adrien interrupted again. "You've been _dating someone_ behind my _back_?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I had told you I was considering joining the dating pool again months-"

" _Considering_! You're a married man! You can't just- what would Mom say?!"

Gabriel stood up. "Adrien, please, let me explain…"

"Like _hell_ you can explain! You can't just do that! W-How-I-" Adrien threw his head back in frustration, getting out of his chair and pounding his fists on the table. "I can't believe you!" He stormed out of the room, throwing his hands in the air while yelling.

Gabriel, stunned, remained in the empty room, lamenting on his son's harsh words.

* * *

"Honestly, _mon cher_ , you're too much."

"I do this all for you, _lapin_."

The sand was warm beneath their towel, as the two shared a small kiss. The sun was slowly sinking below the dark water, the beach empty. A cool wind ruffled the woman's hair, making her giggle.

"I wouldn't trade anything for this moment."

"Marry me."

The woman looked at her partner with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"More than I've ever been."

A smirk, and a response. "So, you're not joking with me this time?"

The man chuckled. "Not at all. You know I love you with all of my heart."

The woman bit her lip softly. "I do."

"Then, will you marry me, Emilie?"

"...Yes."

* * *

The battle was almost over. Adrien clasped Marinette's arm, blood pattering the pavement beneath their feet. "He won't get away with doing this to the city."

Marinette glared determinedly at the purple-clothed figure, spitting blood from her mouth. "I'm going."

"M'lady, you can't!"

The bluenette shook her head. "This has to end, Adrien…"

The world went black.

* * *

Gabriel sat up, groaning. His head throbbed like something had hit him square in the forehead with a boulder. Swinging his legs over the side of his mattress, he stood up and shuffled groggily to his bathroom. Grasping a comb, he smoothed his wild gray hair, squinting at his reflection.

"Where the hell are my glasses," he murmured, awkwardly twisting around to look for them.

"Gabri?"

A female's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Em…"

Wysteria patted Gabriel's shoulder. "Gabri-chou, are you alright?"

Gabriel found his glasses, roughly slid them on, and stumbled backwards. "W-Wysteria! I didn't hear y-you come in! I- uh…"

Wysteria folded her arms, tapping her foot lightly against the tile. "Aren't we going to breakfast with Andre Bourgeois this morning, dearest?"

"Ah, yes, of course. I'll get ready. When is it?"

"We should have been there fifteen minutes ago."

"Shit."

Gabriel raced into his closet, frantically yanking clothes off hangers and pulling them on. Once finished, he had two different brown shoes, a gray suit jacket, black pants, and a yellow tie.

Wysteria groaned. "Honestly, I can't take you anywhere." She found him a black suit jacket and black shoes.

"Just wear the yellow tie, no one cares. It's 9:47."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "I am a _fashion designer_. I have a reputation to uphold."

"And I'm the queen of Spain. Honestly, Gabriel, let's just go already."

Gabriel found a blue tie and wrapped it around his neck. "I'll tie it in the car."

* * *

"Can I expect you to be home for dinner tonight, Gabriel?"

"Of course, dearest."

Emilie sighed. "You don't sound sure, love."

"I know that I will try my very hardest to be there for you and our boy."

"Papa!"

A small, seven-year-old Adrien raced to his father's side. "Papa, please come back for dinner! Mama's going to make tuna casserole!"

Gabriel smiled. "My favorite? Em, you shouldn't have."

Emilie grinned. "I thought it might help bring you home."

"Please come home, papa?"

Hoisting Adrien over his head, Gabriel laughed heartily. "I will, my precious boy."

Adrien giggled, begging, "Higher, higher!"

Gabriel happily obliged, setting him down into his mother's arms after a few moments. "I will be back soon, love."

"We await your safe return."

* * *

"He's not coming, is he?"

"I'm sorry, Adrien. He's busy in Portugal today."

This seemed like the millionth time that Gabriel Agreste had failed to show up for any of Adrien's events. The sixteen-year-old stood in his fencing uniform, sabre loosely scraping the ground. He had just won the world championships in fencing… and his father didn't even call him on his assistant's tablet. Head drooping, Adrien trudged back into the locker room, defeated.

"Adrien!"

A familiar female's voice hit the blonde's ears just after he opened the heavy door. "Marinette?"

Panting, Marinette raced over to him, blue-black hair streaming loose behind her. "You were amazing, Adrien!"

Adrien could feel his cheeks burning pink. "T-Thank you…"

"I filmed the whole thing for our friends. They're going to flip out!"

 _Marinette really is a good friend,_ Adrien thought with a smile. "You're awesome, Marinette."

Marinette blushed. "Aw, thanks, Adrien…"

 _She's stopped stuttering around me… maybe we are better friends than I thought. Huh._

* * *

 **Hmm... interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading my story :3c**

 **If you have any suggestions for future chapters, leave me a review! I accept pretty much everything... even rarepairs... X3**

 **also, Luka will be in this eventually, yes.**


End file.
